


Seen From Above

by shyfoxling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2009-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxling/pseuds/shyfoxling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to an <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/karmicsunshine/22850.html">anonymous kink meme</a>. Prompt was <i>Harry; spying on Remus/Sirius and fantasizing about being in the place of the bottom (doesn't matter which).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen From Above

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a little odd for me since I don't usually write Remus (who has only a bit part, really) nor Harry in sexual situations much. This was a quick piece of work along the lines of "comment porn", not something brooded over and polished, so keep that in mind. (I think I'm misusing dashes terribly, for one thing.)
> 
>  **Warnings/contains:** Brief chan fantasy (ages 15/35).

Muffled voices startled Harry out of sleep, and he sat bolt upright in his bed.

"Remus, please... come on, Moony... yeah, there..."

"Sirius, I – OH, oh—"

"Yeah, _yeah!_ "

"—uh – _unh_ – missed this – never thought I – thirteen years—"

"Don't make me – gag you – sentimental – furball."

The other gave a low growling sound. "Takes one to know – _umm, ah—_ "

Harry couldn't believe it. His godfather and Remus Lupin were _fucking_ , with some abandon by the sounds of it. He couldn't help himself; he crept out of bed and carefully followed the voices to where they drifted up from downstairs.

Peering over the railing, his eyes were greeted with a marevellous sight: Sirius Black, in all his tall, lean, dark-haired glory, had Lupin leaning forward against the wall and was sliding his cock in and out of the other's arse with a delicious fluid rolling motion of his hips.

Harry watched with growing excitement as Sirius released one of Remus's hip-bones and raked that hand down the broad back in front of him. Remus tossed his head back, a silent cry on his lips, and Harry found himself involuntarily imitating the motion, imagining Sirius's hands gripping his own hips, leaving red trails on the soft skin of his own young back.

He pressed his hand against his insistent erection and tried to stop himself from panting too loudly as he glued his eyes to the fantastic tableau below him. Sirius looked amazing, his hair all over the place, a bead of sweat beginning to form between his shoulderblades. What Harry would give to be in Remus's place right now, his godfather's perfect prick producing the most exquisite sensations as he heard "Fuck, _Harry..._ " being moaned and whispered in his ears.

There was nothing for it; Harry could no longer stop himself from rubbing his own prick with his palm. He forced himself to keep a slow pace, otherwise he knew he would be finished way before the show was over. He was only fifteen, after all, and these men were twenty years his senior.

Harry bit the knuckle of his other hand to force back the moan that rose as he mentally wound the clock back twenty years on Sirius, and his godfather went from amazing to truly stunning: the frame slender, but well-fleshed; the skin healthy, without the ashen cast that Azkaban had given it; the eyes bright instead of hollowed with strain and sorrow.

Images rushed through Harry's head: Sirius was fifteen and Harry was fifteen. Harry was the prefect in Remus's place, and he had lured Sirius into the special bathroom with the intent of dropping to his knees and adoring Sirius with his mouth. Sirius had laughed low and called him a clever, sneaky little snake, why, he should almost have been in Slytherin, and turned him around and was now fucking him up against the stone wall, the roughness of it scraping Harry's palms, the coldness of it warming under the heat of Harry's pleasured flesh.

Harry let his eyes slide shut, and reveled in the fantasy as he appropriated every gasp and grunt from the floor below for its soundtrack. Every girl in school was probably after Sirius, but Sirius wanted _Harry_ , at least for now. In fact, Sirius had taken him over _James_ , who was supposed to be so great and _oh, oh god, Sirius was coming—_

Harry bit his sleeve to muffle his voice as he came to the sound of his godfather's orgasm. After a few moments, he came back to his senses, thinking _Oh, shit._ He had better get back to bed, or they were going to see him. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet, and grimaced at the wet and swiftly cooling feeling in his pants. Stupid Underage Sorcery thing; he was going to have to wash, and someone would surely hear him in the bathroom.

On the other hand. It wasn't like getting up in the middle of the night to have a pee or get a drink was that unusual. Harry thought he could surely get that done and get downstairs quickly enough for an innocent glass of water, over which he might catch Sirius with a certain flush in his cheeks and a certain shining in his eyes. A grin spread across his face. Yes... that seemed just the thing.


End file.
